


Obverse

by Sadbhyl



Category: Jonathan Creek (TV), Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-11
Updated: 2011-03-11
Packaged: 2017-10-16 21:28:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/169539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sadbhyl/pseuds/Sadbhyl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some people, it just might be best if they never met</p>
            </blockquote>





	Obverse

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this ages and ages ago for a challenge from [](http://mydeira.livejournal.com/profile)[**mydeira**](http://mydeira.livejournal.com/) and only just realized I never got around to posting it.

The two were negative images of each other.

Sherlock stood tall and lean, his stylish wool coat well fit to his trim physique, his wavy hair neatly parted.

Creek lacked a few inches on Sherlock, his own unruly curls falling in his face. He wore a coat as well, a lumpy duffel that hid a stockier, less aesthetic build.

They glared at each other across Lestrade's office.

"The evidence is plain to anyone with eyes," Sherlock insisted.

Creek shook his head. "You can't trust everything you see."

Lestrade watched them in horror. "I need to go on holiday," he muttered loud enough for John to hear as the other two began arguing the merits of the case. "Right now."

"I may have to join you."


End file.
